


Asked and Answered

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Alphas and Omegas Universe [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erin Strauss was a challenge but she wasn’t cruel.  Unless he counted repeatedly turning him down as cruel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asked and Answered

**Author's Note:**

> This story is told in the **Alphas and Omegas** universe, the BAU in college. I'm writing the main story for the [](http://au-bigbang.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://au-bigbang.livejournal.com/)**au_bigbang** this year and can't post until August, but I thought I’d give you guys a little preview since these two keep coming to my head in this universe. It’s rare I can resist writing them for long.

**  
Winter 2005   
**

“I heard a rumor that you were here.”

She turned in the direction of the voice and her cigarette smoke came with her. When she saw him she didn’t smile because she had a steel will. If Erin Strauss didn’t want to do something then dammit, she wasn’t doing it.

“Wow, what's a girl gotta do to become the subject of rumor?”

“Surely something you would never do.” he replied.

“Don’t be so sure…you don't know me very well.”

“Every attempt I've made has been thwarted.” He leaned on the banister. “I’d almost given up.”

He’d known her now for three months but most of that time was spent out of school. They met when he saw her ad offering a ride home to New York for the Thanksgiving holiday. Dave knew the trains were going to be crowded, and expensive, so he wanted to find alternate means. It was perfect. They spent most of the ride either in silence or bickering over everything from music to politics to books and movies. He was crazy about her by the time she dropped him at 54th Street so he could get the train to Long Island.

When they got back to school he asked her out, more than once, and had been turned down. Yet here she was at his frat house. Not that everyone wasn’t there tonight…the party was hot. Dave stepped outside to actually cool off some. The capital was frigid in early February but it was a nice change from the heat inside. The Alpha Sigma Phi house had people hanging from the rafters.

“Almost?” Erin asked, taking another puff on her cigarette.

It was freezing out there but the house was too much for her right now. She needed her space. She hadn't been expecting company. Someone needed to give him an A for effort and execution. She’d turned him down three times already but he was in no way ready to concede defeat.

“I'm not a quitter.”

“Your mother must be so proud.”

“Why do you hate me so much?” he asked.

“I never said I hated you, David. Please don’t put words in my mouth.”

“The only word I want to put in your mouth is yes. I think we should see a movie. I’ll even be a 21st century gentleman and let you pay for everything.”

Erin was glad she wasn’t drinking her mediocre wine cooler or smoking when he said that. She looked at him with his cool confident lean and just laughed. It was a joyful laugh; definitely one of enchantment and not derision.

Dave had been laughed at a fair share over his lifetime…he’d come to know the difference. Erin Strauss was a challenge but she wasn’t cruel. Unless he counted repeatedly turning him down as cruel. Sometimes he did, just not tonight.

“Wow, impressive.” She managed a smile.

“It’s cold out here; we should go inside. Maybe we can find someplace quiet to talk.”

“What do you want to talk about; our date?”

“Yes.” Dave clapped. “We can see a movie; have some dinner, anything you want. All you have to do is say yes.”

“Yes.”

“Huh?” he stopped cold.

Erin didn’t look at him but she was smiling. Dave just wanted to kiss her beautiful glossy lips. He probably could’ve spent the rest of his night doing nothing but. It didn’t matter that it was a blatant violation of his self-imposed ban on girls who smoked. That was the last thing he cared about at the moment.

“I said yes, David.”

“I really like that about you.”

“What?” Erin asked, finally plucking her cigarette away. The sister she sent to the 7-11 bought her Marlboro Milds 100s. She was a waste not, want not kinda girl.

“I like that you call me David.”

“That’s your name, isn’t it?”

“Sure, but everyone calls me Dave.”

“If you don’t like it then you should tell them to stop.” Erin replied.

“It’s not that I don’t like it; I've always been Dave.” He said. “I just appreciate that you're different.”

Erin didn’t respond as she pulled another cigarette out of her purse. Dave took a lighter from his hoodie pocket, lighting it for her.

“You might catch cold out here…or cancer.” He said. She wore a pink fleece over a white turtleneck and dark rinse jeans.

“You don’t have to stay with me if you're cold, David. I'm wearing a lot of layers…I'm fine.”

“I'm fine too.” he lied. Dave was cold but not freezing. He honestly had the rest of his life to warm up. There weren't many opportunities to be alone with Erin. It was worth the sniffles. Damn, she looked pretty tonight. Pink was a good color on her. “Why did you finally say yes?”

“Honestly?”

“That’s a good place to start.”

“I'm fascinated by the idea of paying for everything.” Erin said. “I've never gotten such an offer before.”

She’d gotten offers from Dave Rossi before though. She’d gotten three of them to be exact, and she turned him down each time. The first time was because she didn’t like how smug he was; as if he just knew she was going to say yes. The second time she didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of knowing that she changed her mind. Erin had no idea why she did the third time but she feared he would never ask her again.

There was no way in hell she was going to ask him after turning him down three times so she just gave up on the Dave Rossi thing. So what she had a little crush on him, so did a lot of girls at American University. They were throwing themselves at him. Dave caught them as fast as his hands would allow. That was Dave Rossi in one word…fast.

He was in the express lane and Erin was definitely not. She was no prude, even if she was still a virgin. But she knew guys liked Dave usually wanted one thing and they wanted it fast. Erin almost thought she was wrong to think there was something just a little different about him. She was rarely wrong though.

“If I would’ve known that I would’ve thrown the offer out there three tries ago. OK, two tries ago. I had a feeling you'd turn me down the first time no matter what.”

“Seriously?” she smiled at him. “The great El Jefe thinks he might get turned down?”

“That name is just a frat joke.” Dave replied.

“I'm thinking its not.”

“I'm thinking that you just admitted to thinking about me.”

“No, I didn’t.” she shook her head.

“Yeah you did.” He grinned.

“Don’t be obnoxious.”

“There are times when I'm really good at that.”

“I believe you.” Erin said.

“I can take you to see _Oceans Twelve_.” Dave wanted to get back to talking about their date. He didn’t want her to pretend or forget she’d said yes.

“No thanks…I didn’t like the first one much.”

“Well what about classic films? Do you like them much?”

“Yes.” She nodded.

“The theater in the student union is playing _The Third Man_ this week. We can see it and then grab something to eat.”

“It is cold out here.” Erin replied, shivering. “Maybe we should go inside.”

Dave was fine with that. He walked over to the door, opening it for her. The party was in full swing; nowhere to sit down and have a nice conversation. Their little moment was over. Dave wasn’t ready to let go but would do his best to let go with dignity.

“I need to find Jill and get out of here. I didn’t even intend to stay this long.”

“I'm glad you did.” He said. “I'm glad we talked; I wanna talk some more.”

“When do you want to see that movie?” she asked.

“How does Saturday night sound? They have a seven o’clock showing.”

“You don’t have big Saturday night plans?”

“Well there's this girl that I'm kinda smitten with. I'm hoping to be with her.”

“You're…” Erin didn't want to smile but couldn’t help it.

“Yeah,” Dave nodded. “Sometimes I am.”

“I’ll meet you at the Student Union at 7:15. Goodnight, David.”

“Goodnight.”

He really wasn’t ready to let her go but didn’t have a choice. He would see her again the day after tomorrow. Dave had waited this long; he could hold on a bit longer. As Erin went to walk away, he took gentle hold of her hand. She turned back to look at him. It seemed as if she wanted to say something but was at a loss for words.

“Wooing another chickie, El Jefe.” Max Ryan walked up and slapped Dave on the back. “Be careful with this one. Unlike most Tri Sig sisters, she's a frigid rose with a lot of thorns.”

Dave watched Erin’s face drop as she snatched her hand away from him.

“You're a son of a bitch, Max Ryan.” She said storming away.

“What did I do?” Max feigned shock.

“You're a real jackass, you know that?” Dave fought the urge to slug his brother. Max was a jerk and liked being that way.

“Oh c'mon,” Max grinned. “You may be a hot-blooded Italian but I'm willing to bet money you'll get nowhere near those Aryan ice castles.”

Dave balled up his fist and planted his feet. Before he could make another move, Jason Gideon was at his side.

“I think you need a drink, Brother.” He put his arm around Dave. “You need a strong drink.”

“Do something with him, Gideon.” Max replied. “He's lost his sense of humor.”

It took a minute but Dave let his best friend drag him away. Brother fighting brother was frowned upon, and Max was set to become the Alpha Sig President next semester. Dave didn’t want to get into a feud with him and Max use his intimidation skills to get Dave ostracized. He loved his brothers and the time would come when Max Ryan was gone. It wasn’t coming soon enough but it was coming.

“Fuckin cocksucker.” Dave muttered.

“Gesundheit.” Jason replied.

Dave smirked and Jason pointed at him.

“You laughed…don’t hide it.”

“Yeah, I laughed. I really need that drink though.”

“What did he do?” Jason asked.

“I don’t even want to talk about it. I will say if Erin cancels our date because of his antics, nothing will stop me from stomping the smug out of him.”

“Erin’s going out with you?”

“It looks that way.”

“How much did you pay her?”

“Funny guy.” Dave playfully punched his arm

“This is good news, Brother. It calls for the good stuff.”

Dave nodded and followed Jason to the sitting room of the huge frat house. That’s where they kept the Glenfiddich. He’d had a good night and it would be stupid to let one person ruin it. It was especially stupid if that person was Max Ryan.

Erin finally accepted a date with him. The only thing Dave needed to be doing was celebrating. He also needed to be planning…this was his only chance. He was going to make a hell of an impression and then make Erin his. Failure was not an option.

***

  



End file.
